desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nice is Different Than Good
"Nice is Different Than Good" is the 112th episode of Desperate Housewives. Plot Susan After Susan and Mike get back together, Mike apologizes to Katherine straight away. He then tells Susan to but she says that she can't because Julie who is returning home that day. Susan continues to make excuses for not apologizing to Katherine as she is terrified of what Katherine will do to her. 6 weeks before the wedding, Susan's wedding dress is delivered to her house but she is not home. The delivery man that gives the dress to Katherine to give to her. When Susan returns home she sees a notice on her door and goes to Katherine's house immediately. When Katherine anwers the door she is wearing Susan's wedding dress. Katherine invites Susan in and then walks over to a pot of sauce she is cooking. Katherine holds a spoon of sauce over the dress threateningly while talking to Susan. After a few moments, Susan has enough of Katherine's antics and demands that she take off the dress at once. Katherine agrees and crys quietly to herself as Susan unzips her dress. While Susan prepares for her wedding, Katherine storms into the church and demands that either Susan apologize to Katherine on the altar or she will make a scene so bad that everyone will be talking about it on Susan and Mike's golden anniversary. Susan then kicks Katherine into the closet and locks the door as she and Mike finally tie the knot. However, on their way down the aisle, Katherine breaks out of the closet and on storms into the church. Mike tells her that if she doesn't leave then he will drag her out himself. Susan then begins to feel bad for Katherine and goes back up on the altar and apologizes to Katherine for taking Mike in front of everyone. Susan and Katherine then hug but when Susan asks if what she did helped, Katherine replies "Obviously, it didn't.", and declares war against Susan. Lynette The morning after Lynette finds out that she is pregnant, she sits in the kitchen eating cereal. When Tom enters and asks what he smells, Lynette says that it is her despair. Lynette tells him that when their unborn twins finish high school they will be in their 60's. She gets upset at the fact that Preston is now moving to Europe and she says that they can't have more children every time one moves out. She then storms off crying. While in the doctor's waiting room, there is a young couple waiting for the doctor. The woman asks her husband to go and get her water. She then tells Lynette that it is their first child. Lynette warns the woman of all the troubles of parenthood. She tells her that though her husband says it now, he will not help out with the baby when it is born. She also tells her that she will never be able to wear a bikini again and that though she will feel lonely, she will never be alone. When the woman's husband returns, the woman starts crying to which Lynette passes off as hormones. Later, while Lynette is getting an ultra-sound, she doesn't seem excited about seeing her babies. When the doctor exits, Tom asks her why. She says it is because she doesn't love her children to which Tom gets angry. He tells her that when the babies are born, she will love them the same as all her others. Bree Carrying on from the previous episode's events, Bree and Karl kiss in Karl's office. Bree starts to feel guilty about doing so and when Karl insists that they make love in the office, Bree declines and says that she wants to feel special. Karl then books a room in a motel and brings Bree there. Bree, however, says that the sheets are filthy and brings Karl shopping for new ones. While shopping, Karl tells Bree that she does not want the affair to go ahead because she'd rather be good than happy. The day before Susan and Mike's wedding, Bree is in the church when Orson arrives. He tells her that the two of them need to go to marriage counciling but Bree insists that Bree is not his wife but his captive. When Bree asks Orson how he can live with himself for doing what he is doing to her he replies that being guilty is worth being happy. The next day just before the wedding, Bree sees Karl at his car and tells him that she has booked them into the motel and that she has already bought the sheets and cleaned the bathroom. Bree then demands that Karl kiss her and quotes Orson saying that being guilty is worth being happy. Gabrielle When Ana is about to leave for school while wearing a baggy sweat-shirt, Gaby begins to get suspicious. She tells Ana to lift up her shirt. When Ana does, Gaby sees that she is wearing a very revealing top. Gaby demands that Ana change immediately. When Ana leaves, Carlos asks Gaby to sign the papers which allow them to be Ana's legal guardians but she refuses. After picking up Mrs. McCluskey from the grocery store, Gaby returns to see Ana washing the car. When Gaby asks what Ana wants in exchange for this she asks can she go to a party in a new club. Gaby refuses as it doesn't open until 11p.m. and it is a school night. Later that night Gaby checks on Ana to see that she has sneaken out to the party despite Gaby saying no. Gaby then goes to the club and gets on the stage. She asks everyone to search for Ana or she will call the cops and ask them to bring their drug sniffing dogs. The crowd then push Ana to the stage. When Gaby and Ana return home Ana tells Gaby that she can look after herself and is moving out and is going to be a model because Gaby doesn't want her living with her and Carlos. Gaby then storms inside and gets the adoption papers and signs them in front of Ana. Gaby tells Ana that she is going to be watching her like a hawk from then on, 24/7. When Ana calls Gaby mean, Gaby tells Gaby that she wishes someone had been mean to her when she was her age. Angie A new family named the Bolen family move on to Wisteria Lane and into Mary Alice's old house. When Lee McDermott, who has just received his realter permitt, is showing them around, Angie demands to know what is wrong with the house as she finds it strange that it is so nice yet it is in their budget. Lee then tells them that Mary Alice killed herself in the very room in which they were standing. 2 weeks later, Bree, Susan, Lynette and Gaby have lunch with Angie to get to know her better. Angie seems to hit it off with the ladies straight away. Katherine then stops by to give Bree a folder to do with their catering company. After Katherine leaves, Angie remarks that it was the most awkward moment ever due to the tension between Katherine and Susan. After Mike and Susan's wedding, Angie asks her husband Nick where their son Danny was. Nick says he doesn't know so Angie sends him out to look for him because she wants them to seem like a normal family. Angie then takes off her dress to reveal a large, scaley scar on her back. Shortly after Danny Bolen moves on to Wisteria Lane he asks Julie to tutor him Maths. During one of the lessons, Danny asks Julie to the movies. Julie eventually agrees. Danny's father, Nick, then enters and tells Danny to take out the garbage. When Danny is gone, Nick tells Julie that she is out of Danny's league. Later, Karen McCluskey sees Danny and Julie fighting on the street. At the end of the episode, Julie takes the recyclables outside when an unseen person strangles Julie. Julie then collapses on to the ground leaving her status unknown. Trivia *With this episode, Nicollette Sheridan (Edie Britt), Neal McDonough (Dave Williams), Shawn Pyfrom (Andrew Van de Kamp) and Max Carver (Preston Scavo) are no longer series regulars. **This is the first episode of the series not to include Sheridan's name as part of the main ensemble of actors. *In the Season 5 finale, the doctor told Lynette that she was 6 weeks along, however Tom says "8.5 more months to go"; technically (since gestation is 9 months) Lynette would have 7.5 months left in her prenancey, not 8.5 *Drea de Matteo (Angie Bolen) joins the main cast as the new housewife and mystery star for season 6. Former guest star Maiara Walsh (Ana Solis) is also promoted to the "starring" ensemble of actors. Meanwhile, former main actress Andrea Bowen (Julie Mayer) returns as part of the regular cast, but under the "also starring" credit. Joining the supporting regular cast are also formerly recurring actors Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Madison De La Garza (Juanita Solis) and Mason Vale Cotton (MJ Delfino), as well as new castmembers Jeffrey Nordling (Nick Bolen) and Beau Mirchoff (Danny Bolen). *Although credited, Charlie Carver (Porter Scavo) is absent from this episode. de:Sünde fr:6x01 ro:Sezonul 6/Episodul 01 Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season premieres Category:Flashback-centric episodes